Just A Kiss
by Mahanny
Summary: Inspired on 6x10 and the Steroline sneak peek with Liz.


STEROLINE. Inspired on 6x10 and the sneak peek.

"The windows are great, Stefan" Liz said while she was contemplating them very proud. Caroline looked them out of the corner of her eye frowning. Stefan nodded to Liz with a great smile on his face.

Caroline was not able to understand why Stefan was doing this. She knew perfectly well that he was not the typical guy who would dedicate his time putting Christmas ornaments. Besides, the simple image of how well Stefan and her mother got on was driving her mad.

"There are more boxes in the car" Liz said, observing the ones that left on the bed.  
"I can go for them" Stefan said, and Liz smiled at him like a mother-in-law. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry, Stefan. I'll go" Liz answered. Caroline looked at her mother intensively, trying to beg her with her eyes not to leave them alone. But the only thing Liz did was going out with a big proud smile.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other for a second and then the girl turned. Stefan walked toward her until he was at her side. Caroline was dealing with the box of the ornaments of the tree and Stefan knew that it was the occasion to get closer to her a little bit more.  
Caroline was putting a couple of ornaments on the tree when she noticed that Stefan had taken the ornament with her photo. The girl blushed, but she tried not to pay attention to him.

"So this is you" Stefan said, smiling with tenderness. Caroline just nodded. Stefan noticed that she was ignoring him and looked at her during a few seconds, seeming besotted. "So you were already perfect when you were a child."

Caroline stayed quiet and noticed that Stefan had got closer to her in the blink of an eye. He was next to her, handing her the ornament. Caroline looked into his eyes and believed that there was something new in his gaze. The blonde took the ornament and stood on tiptoe to try to reach the place of the tree in which she wanted to put it. Stefan smiled on the sly and put his arms around her waist to raise her.

"What are you doing, Stefan?" the girl asked from above and tight-lipped. They were in an awkward position that led to too many questions. They were close enough and there was not space between their bodies. Caroline was even able to realize how Stefan's arms had slipped under her buttocks in order to hold her better. Stefan's head was at the height of her navel. The boy raised his head to look at her, trying to pretend a confused expression on his face.  
"Helping you. You couldn't reach it and…"  
"I'm a vampire, I can do it by myself. And I'm not a little girl who needs to be picked up in your arms."  
"Believe me, I'm pretty sure of that from here."

Caroline bit her lip, noticing an inappropriate heat in the back of her neck. She put the ornament on the tree quickly to go down and to be able to forget what has just happened forever.

"You can put me down."

Stefan did not put her down immediately and he took his time to do it, sliding her downward slowly while he noticed her body against his. When Caroline's feet touched the floor, Stefan's hands had reached her arms and he touched her wrists and held them with his fingers. Caroline was nervous and she did not understand why Stefan looked at her that way. If that was just a game for him, she would killed him.  
Stefan pulled her toward him and the space that was between them was reduced again. Caroline held her head up and she looked back into his eyes, realizing that Stefan was staring at her lips. Then he also raised his gaze and found hers. He had a small smile on his lips. He raised one of his hands slowly and since Caroline had looked down, Stefan lifted her chin with his finger. He wanted to see her face and when he did, he stroked her cheek with his thumb.  
Caroline knew that if he continued doing so, she could not avoid the inevitable and she would end up kissing him herself. But Stefan seemed to have thought the same thing as he was leaning toward her and she could notice his breath on her face. However, Caroline stopped him putting her hand on his chest. She shook her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
"Because I want to" he answered. Caroline looked at him, confused.  
"I don't want you to feel sorry for me, so if you're doing just to please me, I…"  
"Feel sorry for you? I don't feel sorry for you, Caroline. I feel sorry for me, for not having been a braver man and for not having told you that I feel something for you too. Something too big that I can't control. I tried to tell you but every time I see you I don't know what to say or how to behave and… I've been a dick."

Caroline nodded with her head and Stefan smiled.

"Do you promise me that if I kiss you, you won't punch me?" he asked, leaning toward her again. Caroline bit her lip, hiding a smile.  
"Try."

Stefan rolled his eyes and then he kissed her on her lips. Caroline could not help but put her arms around his neck when she noticed Stefan's hands on her waist. He tangled his fingers in her hair and when their tongues found each other, Stefan could not help but groaning. Caroline pushed him against her more and her back hit against the wall. Caroline pushed him away, trying to breath and she looked at him.

"Wow, it's been…" she started.  
"Amazing?" he asked and he kissed her again, but more tenderly now. He grabbed her in his arms while he was playing with her lips. It was a kiss that would have melted every vampire.  
"There were only two boxes in the car and…"

Caroline pushed Stefan away quickly when she heard her mother coming. Liz was looking at them from the door, holding the boxes.

"Stefan!" Caroline shouted, as if she was reproaching that he had kissed her. One thing was kissing him and another was doing it in front of her. She was her mother after all.  
"What?!" he asked, ofended.  
"If I had known that you were kissing, I wouldn't have come. I'm so sorry."  
"We weren't kissing" Caroline said.  
"Yes, we were" Stefan said, looking at Caroline. She blushed and continued decorating.

Despite Caroline's denial, they both knew now that they had taken the first big step and although they tried, none of them would be able to forget that kiss. And Stefan was ready to steal all the kisses that were necessary. He was not going to lose his chance again.


End file.
